Feminine Vanity
by Mrs.Dickens713
Summary: Cora lends a sympathetic ear to Carson.


**A/N: Another one-shot. **

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Carson. I must be getting on."

She turned abruptly, feeling his eyes on her back. She was tired, so very tired, of these unnecessary arguments between them. Each subsequent argument seemed to drain more of her energy and stamina. Why on earth were they arguing over Mrs. Patmore's nephew? A tragic loss, to be sure, but none of her concern. Why had she intervened? _Because Mrs. Patmore had said he could be twisted 'round your little finger_. She was no fool; of course she realized the influence she held over him, but how far did it actually extend? Could she? Would he? Apparently not. _That's what comes of idle feminine vanity, Elisabeth Mary Hughes_. She shook her head angrily and marched herself upstairs to continue her morning rounds.

*CE*

Cora watched the pair quizzically; it was clear that something was amiss. Cora noticed Mrs. Hughes' erect bearing, surprising only because even from a distance Cora could feel the anger _hurt_ radiating from the housekeeper. She was entirely unprepared, however, for the look on Carson's face. The man looked stricken. Cora's heart clenched. The man was in love; Carson was in love with Mrs. Hughes. Almost immediately, she could hear Robert's voice: _Don't be ridiculous, Cora_. She scowled. Lately, his unflappably arrogant manner had been even more difficult to accept, especially contrasted against the attentions she'd received from Mr. Bricker. In spite of Robert's efforts to protect her from the more rigorous aspects of running an estate, she knew herself to be perceptive, even intelligent. Cora had seen enough to detect discomfort between the two heads of staff and might have dismissed it as typical territorial squabbles save for the look on Carson's face. He seemed…tormented, almost.

"Carson?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

By the time he turned to face her, his face had already composed itself into its smooth façade of service. For some inexplicable reason, it felt like a betrayal. Cora decided to get straight to the point. "I see Mrs. Hughes left rather abruptly. Is anything amiss?"

"Not at all, m'lady. Mrs. Hughes was conducting her rounds. She only stopped for a moment."

_Deception and subterfuge. What a surprise._ "When I came in, I had the distinct feeling that I was interrupting a private conversation."

"Certainly not, m'lady," huffed Carson.

This would never do. Once he got into full English butler mode, she'd never be able to talk to him. "I didn't mean to imply anything untoward, Carson. I was simply curious."

"Curious, m'lady?"

"I'd never noticed before how deeply you care for Mrs. Hughes." Oh dear. Now she'd done it. _Well done, Cora. Now he'll retreat even further_. Oh, she'd made a right mess of things today, hadn't she?

"M'lady I…I"

She took pity on him. "Please forgive me, Carson. Only I couldn't help but notice Mrs. Hughes' abrupt departure. It seemed to _devastate_ upset you."

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, m'lady."

"I do wish people would stop telling me that!" She stepped closer to him. "Carson, I have great respect for both you and Mrs. Hughes. I never have cause to worry about the running of the household because your professionalism and attention to detail ensure that I never have to. But one's entire life ought not be devoted to work. There must be room for other interests, other pursuits." She held his gaze meaningfully. "It is never too late, Carson. Never," she finished softly.

"But I don't…I wouldn't know how, m'lady, even supposing she…" Carson trailed off, aghast by the ease with which her Ladyship had ensured his confession. He'd hardly admitted it to himself! "My apologies, m'lady. I'm sure I never meant to burden you with my personal musings. And please don't imagine for one moment that Mrs. Hughes-"

Cora held up her hand and smiled gently at the flustered man before her. "Never fear, Carson. Your secret it safe with me. But you ought not keep it a secret for long."

"There are obstacles, m'lady-"

"Nothing that we can't weather together, Carson. It seems to me that first you must secure the lady's affections before worrying overmuch about any possible obstacles to your happiness. I'm sure those can be easily smoothed away."

Never had Carson identified more strongly with Mrs. Hughes than in that moment. He struggled desperately to keep his face impassively calm. Her Ladyship, while kind and gentle, could have no real idea of the difficulties associated with what he was proposing. Should Mrs. Hughes even deign to accept his proposal, there would be far greater obstacles to overcome. His lordship, for instance. And he quaked, in spite of his years, at the thought of the Dowager Countess' reaction. But wasn't her love worth facing all of those difficulties and more? He straightened at the thought. "Perhaps you are right, m'lady. Perhaps I will speak." Cora's brilliant smile gave him heart. "Soon."

Cora clapped her hands in delight. "Please be sure to inform me of any happy news at your earliest convenience, Carson. I am very happy for you both."

"I'm not altogether certain of a favorable response, m'lady."

"Bosh. How could anyone refuse such a candidate as yourself. Besides," she continued mischievously, "I've had ample opportunity to observe you together over the years. I'd say the timing is just right for a discussion of this nature."

Carson bowed gravely. "Very well, your Ladyship. It will be as you say." His serious demeanor was belied by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Very good, Carson. I'm certainly relieved to hear it.

"Is that all, m'lady?"

"For now," replied Cora impishly. She inclined her head in response to his courtly bow, then watched as he walked toward the green baize doors. A sudden panic gripped her. Had she done right in encouraging him? She'd known for quite some time that Carson held Mrs. Hughes in high esteem, but it was only today that she'd realized those feelings had grown into love. But what of Mrs. Hughes? She was an independent woman, very gracious and becoming for a woman of her station, but she had a fearsome reputation among the maids, current and former. She had a formidable temper, one of several traits that made her indispensable as housekeeper of a great estate. O'Brien had relayed the story of Mrs. Hughes' second proposal all those years ago. What had prompted her refusal? Integrity, surely. She could not imagine Mrs. Hughes accepting a proposal of marriage without some evidence of genuine feeling on her part. Perhaps she liked being unmarried, mistress of her own fate? Had she been wrong to force Carson's hand? She dismissed that thought quickly. No, no. He would not have confided in Cora at all, let alone so quickly, had he not been considering these questions himself. And she could well admit that he knew Mrs. Hughes as well as anyone. He would not approach her if he was not fairly confident of an affirmative response. Carson was far too careful for that.

She felt calm again. She had done right in moving things along a bit. Perhaps she was feeling less than fulfilled in her own marriage, but that didn't necessarily mean that the entire institution was wrong. With her beauty and her father's wealth, she'd been required to make a good match and assured of doing so. Her mother had brought her to England with one goal in mind: to climb as high as she could in the social strata. Though her American citizenship was sneered upon, her American dollars most certainly weren't. She laughed dully. What an awful setup. She had been compelled to marry; there had been no other occupation for her to pursue. Mrs. Hughes, ironically, by birth and social position, had greater opportunities than she. And she had chosen to pursue a career in service. Would she be willing to sacrifice her career, her hard-won independence for a love match with Carson? Would she come to regret it? Only Mrs. Hughes could answer those questions. _Do I regret my own choices?_ _No_, she thought decidedly. _No. I was right to marry Robert, though I felt no great love for him at the time_. She had grown to love him and he her. He was simply a man who had never been forced to confront his own beliefs. Perhaps she could help him to try. A good first opportunity would be the imminent marriage of their butler to their housekeeper. She smiled, quite pleased with her morning's work.


End file.
